dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
John Swasey
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Dena Swasey (spouse) Olivia Swasey (daughter) Josh Swasey (son) |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Script Writer |areas_active = Houston Dallas Los Angeles |active = 1992-present |status = Active }}John Swasey (born October 18, 1964 in Houston, Texas) is an American actor, script writer, voice actor and ADR director whose done work for ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment and Sentai Filmworks. His most notable roles include Gendō Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion, Sir Crocodile in One Piece, Lord Death in Soul Eater and Van Hohenheim in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Tijuana'' (2019) - Antonio Borja Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Mechania Commander (ep. 16), King (ep. 35), Crawfish Commander (ep. 36), Dr. Miwa (ep. 37), Blacky (ep. 42), Pilot (ep. 47), Galactor Commander (ep. 48), Inderian Detective (ep. 50), Captain Bismol (ep. 63), General Somley (ep. 64), Dr. Finger (ep. 90), Minion Grant (ep. 91) *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Bruno J. Gloval *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Ban Bunnings, Shunka Zama, Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Hydra Ichi, Musca Dio, Phaeton, Pilot (ep. 8), Reporter (ep. 9), Skeleton (ep. 10), Boy 1 (ep. 33), Additional Voices (ADV Dub) **Lionet Ban, Roshi/Libra Dohko (Netflix Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Yoshiji Koyama, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Gendō Ikari (Director's Cut), SEELE (ep. 21), Asuka's Father (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Inspector Dorai, Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) - Seiya Uribatake, General Matsukasa, Additional Voices *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) - Quincy Rosenkreuz, Dr. Steven K. Stingray *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Tokiyiro Hanakoganei, Additional Voices *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) - Volcan Folcano *''The Super Milk Chan Show'' (1998-2000) - Additional Voices *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Foreman (ep. 1), Not So Dumb, Not So Russian Soldier (ep. 3), Red Beard (ep. 4), Vice-Mayor (ep. 5), Terrorist Leader (ep. 9), Inchiki (ep. 10), Butler (ep. 11), Live Broadcast (ep. 11), Teacher (ep. 11), Shop Owner (ep. 12), Narrator (ep. 16), Sportscaster (ep. 16), Corleone (ep. 17), Admiral (ep. 21), Taranchu (ep. 22), Zeta (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Crocodile, Gan Fall, Brannew, Vendor (ep. 94), Shandian (ep. 169), Old Man (ep. 183), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000) - Volcan Folcano, Storyteller (ep. 5), Blue Robber (ep. 7), Old Artist (ep. 8), Drug Store Owner (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (1999-2000) - The General, Captain (ep. 8), Tech 1 (ep. 11), Scientist (eps. 21-23) *''Ghost Stories'' (2000) - Principal, Genta Miyanoshita *''Noir'' (2001) - Priest (ep. 2), Albert Dux (ep. 3), Salvatore (ep. 8), Dieter Reimann (ep. 12), Wu (eps. 15-16), Tristan (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Steel Angel Kurumi 2'' (2001) - Practitioner (eps. 7, 10, 13), Person on Pier (ep. 8) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) - Dr. Ishihara (ep. 24), Principal (ep. 26), Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) - Customs Officer (ep. 9), Terrorist B (eps. 9-10), Shintaro Kazama (ep. 14), D Sonar Operator (ep. 18), Chairman Daicustra (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Mr. Fujisaki (eps. 2, 12), Zenji Onuki (ep. 5B), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Military Leader (ep. 45), Karl Haushofer (ep. 51), Additional Voices *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Ken Robbins, Chef (ep. 31), Swordplayer (ep. 39), Additional Voices *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003) - Fenrir, Male Announcer (ep. 17), Suicidal Suit (ep. 18), Evil Laugh (ep. 18), Lottery Vendor (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Professor (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) - Professor Yu Kakuzawa, Kōta's Father (ep. 12), Additional Voices *''Gantz'' (2004) - Naozumi Saito, Kiyoshi Yoshioka, Muso Tokugawa, Noodle Bum, Homeless Man (ep. 5), Iwaki (ep. 14) *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Toku, Gate Guard A (ep. 4), Village Elder (ep. 10), Samurai Gun B (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Air'' (2005) - Yukito's Fantasy Crowd (ep. 2), Priest (ep. 4), Shrine Keeper (ep. 4), Soldier (ep. 4), Village Crowd (ep. 4), Hero on TV (ep. 5), Guard (ep. 8), Monk Soldier A (ep. 8), Monk (ep. 9), Pursuer (ep. 8), Soldier (ep. 9) *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Ryosuke Sekine (ep. 21), The Spider (ep. 26) *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Saishu (ep. 9), Shige's Father (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Kamiya, Additional Voices *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Alfonso D'Este, Demon (ep. 8) *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Hanford Glosum *''009-1'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Mototsugu Shirahama, Additional Voices *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Sebastian, Carter (eps. 5-6), Rebel (ep. 11), Additional Voices *''Ouran High School Host Club'' (2006) - Yuzuru Suō, Music Teacher (ep. 6) *''Ghost Hound'' (2007-2008) - Seiichi Suzuki, Brewer (eps. 8-10), Old Man (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Undertaker, Damiano (ep. 1) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Lord Death *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Dodoria, ZTV Reporter, Farmer (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Hades / Precht Gaebolg, Magnolia Citizen (ep. 43), Naked Mummy Wizard (eps. 51, 55-56) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Van Hohenheim *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Undertaker (ep. 3) *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Host (ep. 8B), Additional Voices *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - News Anchor (ep. 16) *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - Alfaro, Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Dhalis Zachary *''Beyond the Boundary'' (2013) - Grandfather Nase *''Gatchaman Crowds'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Bols, Spy (ep. 4), Nobunaga (ep. 9), Officer (eps. 20, 22-24), Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan: Junior High'' (2015) - Dhalis Zachary (ep. 12) *''Gatchaman Crowds insight'' (2015) - Additional Voices *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Mahendra *''Himouto! Umaru-chan'' (2015) - Nana's Father (ep. 2), Arcade Manager (eps. 4, 11), Colonel Sir (ep. 6), Drunk Throckmorton (ep. 7), Field Reporter (ep. 8), Keynote Speaker (ep. 11) *''Monster Musume'' (2015-2017) - Additional Voices *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Master/All-For-One *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Zara Ideale *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Recovery of an MMO Junkie'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''7SEEDS'' (2019) - Tōsei Yanagi, Reporter (ep. 7) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Coco (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Tsunaike (ep. 6) (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1989) - Drakman (ADV Dub) *''Ellcia'' (1992-1993) - Henchman 1 (eps. 3-4) *''Sin: The Movie'' (2000) - Cop 1, Dispatcher 1, SinTEK Executive *''Steel Angel Kurumi Encore'' (2000) - The General *''Parasite Dolls'' (2003) - Older Worker *''Elfen Lied'' (2005) - Professor Yu Kakuzawa *''Halo Legends'' (2010) - Sergeant Hauser (ep. 3), Captain (ep. 4) *''One Piece 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends'' (2014) - Brannew *''One Piece: Episode of Skypiea'' (2018) - Gan Fall Anime Films *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Dr. Ferringo, Whateley (Sentai Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target'' (1998) - Peter Ford *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Seiya Uribatake, American Rep, Drunk Man, Hokushin's Six B *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) - Booker Kudo, Sherlock Holmes *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom'' (2005) - Commander *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Gendō Ikari *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Crocodile, Additional Voices *''Appleseed: Ex Machina'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Gendō Ikari *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Mansuke Jinnouchi *''Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo'' (2012) - Gendō Ikari *''The Boy & the Beast'' (2015) - Kumatetsu *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - Undertaker *''No Game No Life: Zero'' (2017) - Human, Warbeast *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - All-For-One *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Crocodile, Brannew Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Dodoria Voice Director *Saint Seiya External Links *John Swasey at the Internet Movie Database *John Swasey at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA